


Kaneki & Kaneki

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I adore Kaneki self-cest :p<br/>Inspired by Skaii's fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaneki & Kaneki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Stitch in Time Saves What's Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366978) by [Skaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaii/pseuds/Skaii). 




End file.
